


Мечты

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Маленький случай из жизни одной девушки, мечта которой приблизилась к исполнению





	Мечты

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №309 ориджинал фикшен

Петербург. Конец 19 века. Ученица института благородных девиц, Софья Николаевна Корф вернулась домой. В этот день их отпустили раньше, чем обычно. В институте сегодня должно было быть мероприятие, на котором присутствие девочек было исключено. Гувернантка Мария Петровна так и сказала: «Юные леди. После окончания урока чтобы носу вашего здесь не было." и постучала пальцем по столу. Но хоть их и отпустили раньше, домашнюю работу все равно задали.  
Софья вошла в домашнюю библиотеку, кинула пальто на кресло матушки, выложила на стол тетради и достала из ящика принадлежности для письма. С уроками ей хотелось закончить как можно быстрее и заняться чем-нибудь, более интересным.  
Первое, за что она взялась, был французский язык. Ей следовало очень много работать над произношением, ведь, как говорил учитель Жан де Моршамен,: «Софья, Вы слишком много рычите». Около десяти минут Софья смиренно читала, но потом ее терпение иссякло, Она поставила перо в чернильницу и облокотилась на спинку стула: «Как же не хочется учить этот французский…»-Софья встала и стала изображать учителя, пародируя его сильную картавость, и весьма эмоциональную жестикуляцию, — " Мадемуазель Корф, Вы слишком много рычите. Французский язык должен быть мягким,«-договорила она, и обижено сложила руки под грудью.  
За окном был слышен смех юношей. Софья, услышав его, встала и подошла посмотреть, что за шум. Там она увидела группу юнкеров, человек пять, они играли в снежки и смеялись. Среди них был Александр, юноша к которому Софья была неравнодушна. Она наблюдала за ним, пока его взгляд не упал в сторону ее окна и Софья сразу же отошла:  
-Он меня увидел? Или нет? А если увидел, то подумает, что я подглядывала за ним. Это конечно в какой-то степени правда, но… Но я же не подглядывала, а просто увидела его. Услышала шум, подошла к окну и увидела. Не более! Да! Так и было!»- размышляла она, стоя неподалеку.  
Девушка прошла несколько шагов по комнате, и ей в голову пришла мысль:  
-Когда-нибудь я стану фрейлиной. Нет! Когда я стану фрейлиной, буду ходить на балы в прекрасных платьях, там будет Он,- девушка подбежала к книжной полке и взяла один из томов «Войны и мира», это именно тот том, в котором описывается первый бал Наташи Ростовой. Софья была полностью уверенна, что это та самая книга, ведь она знала весь роман практически наизусть. Софья села на кресло матушки и прочитала сцену бала:  
-Ах,- вздохнула она,- Скоро настанет и мой первый взрослый бал… На мне будет белоснежное платье и белые туфли,- она отложила книгу и встала,- Я, вместе с матушкой, войду в бальную залу. Все танцуют,- она оглядела библиотеку и представила ту самую залу, даже услышала как играет музыка,- И реди всей этой толпы стоит он… Александр. На нем белый парадный мундир… Я смотрю на него, а он на меня… Наши взгляды встречаются… Мы улыбаемся друг другу,- на ее лице появилась улыбка,- И вот он подходит ко мне… И кланяясь спрашивает «Mademoselle, puis-je uous inveiter a une danse? (Мисс, разрешите пригласить Вас на танец?)- сказала она на удивление очень хорошо, и подала руку так, как подал бы ее Александр, затем перешла на другую сторону и, сделав реверенс,- Avec plaisin (с удовольствием),- подав руку воображаемому партнеру ответила Софья. Пройдя несколько шагов по комнате, девушка начала дурно вальсировать, вальс перешел в польку, а затем в беспорядочные прыжки и баловство. Она радовалась и смеялась. В конце- концов девушка упала на кресло матушки, чуть не опрокинув его.  
Когда ее смех унялся, Софья посмотрела на книгу, — Наталья Ильинична, почему Вы такая счастливая? Ваша любовь к Андрею Болконскому взаимна, а мне только остается мечтать об Александре… Он никогда не посмотрит в мою сторону… Ему больше по душе взбалмошные девицы, которые хохочут так, что стены трясутся, — Возмутилась она. Но через пару минут ее возмущение утихло, — Надеюсь, это у него временно, — мягко произнесла она и посмотрела на тетради, лежащие на столе, — Нужно покончить с уроками, — нехотя вставая промямлила Софья и вернулась за домашнюю работу.  
Сев за стол и начав перечитывать слова, ее отвлек прилетевший в окно снежок. Сперва она решила проигнорировать его, подумав, что снежок случайно попал. Но потом прилетел второй. Это уже точно не могла быть случайность. Софья пошла посмотреть на тех, кто решил по развлекаться таким образом. А Там Александр. Это был он… Он кинул эти два снежка. Юноша махал ей рукой и что-то кричал. Открыв окно, Софья услышала, что он звал ее гулять, и позабыв обо всем, она крикнула, что скоро выйдет, и быстрее начала собираться и прихорашиваться: надела теплую одежду, поправила прическу, смыла с рук и лица пятна чернил, и схватив пальто с кресла надела его. В порыве радости Софья чуть не забыла обуться, поняла она это уже когда почти выбежала из квартиры, обувшись и захлопнув дверь, девушка убежала на улицу.


End file.
